Ruta del Negrero
The Ruta del Negrero, or the Slaver's Route/Slaver's Trail in English, was the Federal Highway system or Carretera Federal in Spanish before the bombs fell. It is now a major slave trade route in northern Baja, Mexico leading into New California and Caesar's Legion. History Pre-War Before the Great War the Carretera Federal (Federal Highway) follows the Baja peninsula. Carretera Federal 1 was commonly called the Carretera Transpeninsular or Transpeninsular Highway because it went from Tijuana to Cabo San Lucas. The highways were used even before they were paved and many of the modern carretera follow the march of Gaspar de Portola's march against the Jesuits in 1767. In the late 19th century all the through the 20th century, the carreteras were used as veins to smuggle drugs into the heart of the US. Post-War Aftermath After the Great War, the roads lay void of motor traffic. Almost no Mexican family (or police force for that matter) could afford American nuclear-fission powered cars and gasoline was gone. The highways were instead clogged with refugees from vaporized cities. They flooded the freeways in order to find homes or resources. Small towns near the highways faced the refugee issue differently. Major gangs formed out of these towns, nomads from destroyed villages. The pandillas or gangs raided and raped anyone on the highways. This went on for several decades until the gangs ran out of people to kill then they too struggled. Cartels The only factions that could afford American cars were the cartels. After the war, the cartels controlled miles of road with their vehicles. In the first few decades, the cartels had a real advantage in the wasteland. Soon enough the stretch of road the cartels would ride eventually became a symbol to them. The amount of road controlled almost entirely represented a gangs power in the Baja wasteland. These fiercely patrolled and decorated highways became the homes to these marauders, hiding in caves or dried up coolant stations. Over the centuries bikes and mechanics have become increasingly rare, and cartels loosened control without transportation. This left most of the violence in unclaimed sections of carretera. But some areas are rather safe compared to the unmarked zones--however the standards of "safe" in Mexico are probably considerably lower than anywhere else. Culture The culture and markings vary between each gang and their stretch of road. Ruta del Negrero is infamous throughout the wastes for their human trafficking. The highways are also the fastest routes for caravans. Some NCR caravans go missing traveling south as banditos hide along the roadway. Slavers commonly found on these roads, for over a century after the war cartels fought over control for the roads. Currently, most factioned slavers leave caravans alone in a sort of cease-fire for fear of disrupting business or starting a gang war. Caravans normally buy seals from certain cartels for protection but needless-to-say these roads are still some of the most dangerous in the continent. Layout Ruta del Negrero consists of the carreteras in Baja between Mexicali, San Felipe, and Tijuana to Cabo San Lucas: Routes 1, 3, and 5. Tijuana, Mexicali, and Ensenada, are known as El Triángulo de Vicios, The Triangle of Vices. Each city being a vice, Tijuana: prostitution, Ensenada: drugs and gambling, and Mexicali: slavery. These three cities encase and empower the reputation of Ruta del Negrero. *''Carretera Federal No. 1'': Federal Highway 1 a.k.a. Ruta Del Negrero in Baja California was largely controlled by Delgato De Santa's Cartel in the 23rd century until it fell apart after his death in 2253. The remnants of his gang still control parts of the road and fight for it fiercely. This highway is the most traveled in the entire peninsula, the parts patrolled by the NCR or cartel are very safe, with the cutoff being that unclaimed stretches are very dangerous. *''Carretera Federal No. 3'': Stretching from Tecate, to Ensenada, and across Baja California, Federal Highway 3 links Route's 1 and 5 together. Often called La Ruta del Enlace or The Link is a gateway between the NCR's puppets and Caesar's puppets. This trail is often traveled to get from Ensenada to San Felipe and with a cease-fire currently in place between the two cartels that run San Felipe and Ensenada its a rather safe trip for now as long as one has a Protectorate Pendant or Mark of Caesar. *''Carretera Federal No. 5'': Commonly called Ruta de César because it leads directly to Mexicali where Caesar's Legion most often buys slaves through third party slavers. Federal Highway 5 starts in Mexicali and ends in San Felipe, making slave exports a dream as it is the same cartel that controls the cities, either up front or behind the scenes. Anyone (besides rival gangs) can use Caesar's Route freely, if they work directly for Caesar or pay a coyote's fee. Category:Mexico Category:Baja Category:Places